The Plagued Islands
Tropical islands about a week on a fast ship south and west of Bressel (but two weeks on the return trip), in the Red Sea. Once part of regular trade routes and a common pit stop on the journey to the other continent. Until recently, the Islands were stuck in a war led by the Tauren of the High Tower as they tried to conquer the rest of the Islands. Religion Know as Kaval and his eleven, it's similar to the Belt of the Celeset. The only ones named are * Kaval, the head god * Mora, goddess of the sea and sister of Loda * Loda, goddess of fire from earth (volcanos) and sister of Mora * Doga, god of creatures people generally don't like such as snakes and frogs and is considered the lowest ranking It is believed, after you die, you are brought before Kaval and you tell him about your life since he can't see what happens in the human world. If you have been a good person, he shows mercy and sends you to the World sea. If you are deemed a bad person, you are chained to the Rock where birds and crabs tear you apart for 180 years while your ancestors watch. Once your 180 years are up, you are put back together and watch the next unlucky person. There is, however, a catch. All humans do bad things, it's human nature, so it is unlikely that Kaval will show mercy if you tell the truth, so you must tell him tonen or sweet lies. The Kandean practice telling tonen so they will be ready when they meet Kaval. Language Most of the Islands' inhabitants speak Taurish and its dialects, a fusion of 400 year old Mallish and the local Dreshi language. Known words * De tregen-he forgives * Rixen-foreign liars * Tonen- sweet lies * Lanen-sour lies * Rolanden-a story containing facts but twisted * Rixaka-foreign family * Woten-truth lie and also the name of a game * Ronone-the island sickness known as Black Creep to outsiders * Shaden-shell or the shell with magical properties * Tolaka-war familes * Jone-pig or a specific type of pig History 500 or so years before the events of The Red Sea, very few people went to the Plagued Islands and returned alive. Those that did, however, became rich. The king of Mallon at the time, Jordas of Highhill, wanted in on this, so he spent a good chunk of his kingdom's silver on expeditions that failed. After 20 years of this, Mallon was on the verge of financial ruin. Jordas was assassinated by Freda, whom became queen, and stopped all voyages. 10 years later, a woman named Halley Dane decided to give the islands ago. It takes all her money and 2 years to build the first carrack, a type of large merchant ship, dubbed 'Windsplitter'. Halley Dane was able to meet the Dresh of Plague Island and returned home richer than ever. Soon all traders wanted a slice of the riches. This enraged Queen Freda so she set up a trade embargo so only royal traders made money. This didn't stop anyone. To put a permanent stop to it, Freda decided to cease the island. The Dresh fought back. With fewer numbers and a lack of unity, the Dresh were conquered and forced to hand over shaden which start to dwindle do to the shaden farms being destroyed in all the fighting. It is now that the Mallish soldiers discover they too have been infected with ronone and require the shaden to live. The Mallish that tried to leave all died by the ronone. With the shells dwindling, the Mallish soldiers made sure they were given what they needed while the Dresh were forced to go without. Because of this, almost all the Dresh were wiped out. Those that survived began to integrate with the trapped Mallish. With no word from her soldiers, Freda sent a ship to investigate. Upon meeting each other, the trapped Mallish 'shoo'ed the investigation team away with tales of a horrible curse. The word quickly spread and all trade is banned. Over time, the trapped Mallish descendants become the Dresh and practice lying to hide the awful truth. Not all the native Dresh died or integrated with the Mallish. When it was discovered the Mallish soldiers couldn't leave the island, Chief Durado gathered everyone he could and attacked the Mallish force camped out in the High Tower. The two armies fought for 6 days and on the 7th were able to break through the protective gate. However, as the Dresh were charging through, a harvester turned traitor grew thorns that ensnared Durado and his men making them easy targets for the Mallish archers. Seeing this was a lost cause, Eleni, Durado's daughter, called a retreat. The Mallish soldiers gave chase. Eleni and her remaining people went through the Dreaming Peaks, past the Boiling Fields, around Jush Backbone, and were eventually cornered at Joladi Coast. With nowhere left to go, Eleni marched forward with her people into the raging waters. Having witnessed it all, Mora, the goddess of the sea, became angry at the Mallish and caused the ocean to boil. Thick steam rose and Eleni and her people walked directly into it. When the steam finally dissipated, the remaining Dresh were nowhere to be found. Legend of the Bloodfalls A harvester named Dre, who suffered a disease that weakened her muscles, grew healing mushrooms above the falls. Thanks to her mushrooms, she was not only to help herself, but the other islanders. Martin, a fellow harvester, fell in love with Dre and tried to convince her that together they could grow more mushrooms and be rich. At first, Dre refused, but she eventually gave in. Neither was aware that the more they grew, the weaker the healing properties become until there was barley any. Dre tried to fix it, but her disease spread to her heart, cracking it into pieces. She died in her mushroom field and the blood from her heart stains the falls. It's best not to drink the water. Local Plants & Animals Candlefruit A finger shaped bulb that is covered in rough skin. When lite, it emits a soft light and smells like camphor. The skin must be peeled before use. Molbry A small red flower with two petals that resemble rabbit ears. It will only grow in the shade of the Bloodfalls. The flower is used to cure the deadly disease Dante's father has, though it is just as likely to kill him. Both the flower's purpose and location are lies. Shaden Sea snails native to the Islands that feed off of the Current. They contain a reservoir of nether that can be drawn on by nethermancers to increase the supply of nether available to them before the exhaust themselves. They are far more commonly used in the Islands in food in order to stave off the fatal effects of the ronone. Dreamflower Flowers that, when eaten, put you into a sleep deep enough to reach the afterlife, though you can only go as far as the Mists.Category:Locations